Inside the Lion's Den
Ildblockedpassage.jpg|Blocked passage Ildalchemylab.jpg|Alchemy Laboratory Ildhiddenkey.jpg|Hidden key in Alchemy Lab Ildkeygreenhouse.jpg|Key from the Greenhouse in Alchemy Lab Ildgreenhouse.jpg|The Greenhouse: blue niche, lever, red niche Ildpalacehall.jpg|Palace hall seen from the balcony Ildpillars.jpg|One of the two Movable Pillars Ildelixir.jpg|Barrel with Elixir of Mental Strength Ildkitchen.jpg|The Kitchen with special mixing places Ildmix.jpg|One of the mixing places Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Your Task At this point Callisto decides that you should split up. Your task is to gather all of the ingredients included on Narathzul's list, which is part of the letter that Callisto received. Once you have gathered every item, go to the kitchen and mix the ingredients into the soldiers' food. The kitchen will also be your meeting place with the rest of your companions. Bear in mind that you must not be detected by the guards in the palace. The quest will be failed then. The List After you have finished the conversation with Callisto, check your inventory for the Poison List for The Temple. According to the list, you need to collect: *Buckthorn Oil - Alchemy Room *Nightmare Root - Greenhouse *Elixir of Mental Strength - Apartment Use direction indicators to find your way in the palace. Walkthrough Alchemy Laboratory Getting There After Callisto stops speaking to you, you will find yourself near signs indicating the direction to the rooms in the Palace. Go in a SE direction and reach a huge dining room (feel free to collect whatever ingredients you find). Examine the dining room and you will find a way that leads to a lot of bricks scattered on the floor and a blocked passage. Remove the Rotten Boards (spacebar) and move some bricks so that they do not stand in your way (use Z key to grab the bricks and move them to the target place). Having cleared the passage of the obstacles, climb up the stairs into the Alchemy Laboratory. Obtaining Buckthorn Oil On a shelf (to the right) you will find Wall Shelf Key hidden behind some books. Open the Drawers above the table on the northern wall with the Wall Shelf Key. Inside the Drawers you will find 2 bottles of Buckthorn Oil. Other Important Objects You should collect the following things: *[[Keys|'Key from the Ostian Greenhouse']] (on the table, needed to open the gate near the Greenhouse) *[[Ingredients|'Frost Salt Soaked in Alcohol']] (on the table, needed to extract Nightmare Root) The Greenhouse Getting There When you leave the Alchemy Lab, go downstairs until you reach the passage with bricks and rotten boards (do not go through the passage!). Turn left in a northerly direction and go past a wall hanging. Climb up the stairs until you reach the following direction indicators: Alchemy Laboratory, Kitchen, Greenhouse. Follow the way to the Greenhouse. Avoid the guard in one of the rooms, go past the Kitchen and you will notice another sign which directs you towards the Greenhouse. Go upstairs and you will notice a guard, but he cannot see you, as you can see only his back, so you can turn left and go up the stairs undiscovered. You can recognize the entrance to the Greenhouse by a blue Mana Bloom flower in the centre of the room. In this room there are two stairs that lead upwards. Take the stairs to the south (check the green marker on your map for the position of the quest item) and enter the Greenhouse. Obtaining Nightmare Root *Read To Igor It is impossible to extract Nightmare Root without proper preparation. You will have to follow the guidelines in the note To Igor on the table as it explains how to obtain Nightmare Root. You need the following ingredients: - Frost Salt Soaked in Alcohol ( you should have it by now, as it can be found in Alchemy Laboratory) --> should be placed in the blue field/niche - two big tomatoes '''(High-bred tomatoes are located in this room next to the letter) --> both of them should be placed in the red field/niche *Activate the Mechanism To activate the mechanism follow this pattern: 1) Come closer to the blue niche and remove Frost Salt Soaked in Alcohol form your inventory (shift+ left mouse button). If it does not fit the place automatically, drag it into the blue niche using Z key. 2) Drag the tomatoes (both of them!) to the red niche using Z key. When the ingredients are placed appropriately, you should see a notice that the machine can be used now. Pull the lever''' located in the middle of the niches. Extract Nightmare Root Wait until the machine stops operating and paralyses the Nightmare Root. When it is done, you can collect some pieces of Nightmare Root safely. The Apartment Getting There After leaving the Greenhouse you should be in the room with blue Mana Bloom in the centre. Take the other stairs up (to the east) and use the Rope Ladder to Palace of Ostian. Open the Gate with the Key from Ostian Greenhouse. Go downstairs until you reach the passage with bricks and rotten boards ( do not go through it) and take the stairs up to the place where you can find three direction indicators. Opposite them is a huge palace hall with balconies and balustrades. Move forwards to the balcony and turn right (south) and go along the balcony. After some time you will find an entrance to an apartment on your right. Enter the room. Obtaining Elixir of Mental Strength *Read the Book Take a closer look at the book on the drawers (An acolyte asks, a theologian answers) and your quest log will update stating that, according to the book, something seems to be hidden in the walls of this very chamber. *Activate the Pillars Examine the chamber carefully. You should discover''' two movable pillars': - Northern wall: there is a statue in the middle of two pillars. The pillar to the right is a movable pillar - use it. - Southern wall: there are two pillars on the left side of the wall. The right pillar is a movable pillar - use it. *Take the Elixir After activating the pillars something will open. Direct your attention to the three barrels in the apartment. One of them is open and inside there are three bottles of '''Elixir of Mental Strength'. Take them (one will be enough). Other Important Objects -'Lady's Calfskin Shoes'- placed on a bookcase ( after taking them your side quest No Sturdy Shoes will update with the information that Madame Boddenbruuk will be interested with them). The Kitchen Getting there Once you have collected all of the ingredients, your quest will update with the information that now you can finally go to the kitchen and poison the food there. You can take any route to the kitchen. It is not difficult to find it thanks to the direction indicators. Mixing the Poison You can recognize the kitchen not only by the variety of the food stored there, but also by Callisto and Kim, who will be waiting for you there. There is no particular order for mixing the food. To mix the food approach the sideboard and find the option ' Mix something with the food'. You should find three such places : -the Kettle over the fire- use it and the Elixir of Mental Strength will be added to the food. - Sideboard (near the fish) - a small bright area (mixing place). Use it and Nightmare Root will be removed from your inventory. -Sideboard - another small bright area (mixing place). Use it and Buckthorn Oil will be removed from your inventory. Once you have added all the ingredients, your quest will update stating that you have successfully added poison to the soldier's food. Reward *+2400 EP Tips *You can obtain the ingredients in '''any '''order. You do not need to follow the sequence/ ways presented in this walkthrough. *You do not need to change into Sneak mode while avoiding the guards. It is possible to go past them unnoticed without this mode being activated. Notes *Do not eat Frost Salt Soaked in Alcohol. Instant death. Following Quest *Getting Out! Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests